Solve for $x$ : $10x + 3 = 7x + 9$
Explanation: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(10x + 3) - 7x = (7x + 9) - 7x$ $3x + 3 = 9$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(3x + 3) - 3 = 9 - 3$ $3x = 6$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{6}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 2$